


High Tide

by orphan_account



Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Takashi is beauty incarnated, breathtaking like the moon over calm waters.





	High Tide

In the silence of the night, Tsuyoshi lays Takashi on silk sheets. Pale skin is illuminated by Altea’s moons. Ice blue melts into warm, clear waters. Takashi is otherworldly.

Tsuyoshi finds himself often looking forward to these moments, when it’s just the two of them. With Takashi, the pilot of the Yellow Lion can’t help but pour his heart out, as the other always seems to elicit soft feelings from deep within he never knew he had. So when they sit quietly together Tsuyoshi takes Takashi’s hand in his, warm dark eyes fixating on the marks on Takashi’s hand and brings it to his lips.

“You’re so sentimental,” Takashi says lowly, eyes watching intently. His gaze is observing ー Tsuyoshi sees traces of shyness that’s unbecoming of the other pilot, but tugs at his heart just so. He can’t help but chuckle a little.

“Only because of you,” Tsuyoshi replies in a soft, playful tone. He presses fleeting kisses on each of Takashi’s knuckles and speaks from his heart.

“Seidou,” Takashi whispers, fingers twitching in the other’s grasp.

“It’s fine to use my name,” Tsuyoshi murmurs between kisses.

“You’re brash… Tsuyoshi,” he nearly stumbles over the other’s name, averting his gaze.

This side to him always feels new to Tsuyoshi, he can’t help but feel charmed as he pulls Takashi gently and meets his lips with his own. Takashi’s own hands gingerly find their way to Tsuyoshi’s face, and sighs into him. Tsuyoshi feels the pilot of the Blue Lion shift closer, running deft hands through his hair. The kiss is deepened, heated and welcoming but slow enough to be sweet as Takashi unties his headband. The cloth slides down and rest upon Tsuyoshi’s broad shoulders, letting hair fall in place and frame the burly pilot’s face gracefully.

They break away and Takashi looks at Tsuyoshi, face reserved but his eyes betraying him, conveying feelings of unspoken fondness and yearning. Tsuyoshi can’t help but become captivated as Takashi allows him to strip him of his barriers, unveiling his vulnerability on full display for the man to see. Takashi allows Tsuyoshi the intimacy of learning his weaknesses, entrusting his deepest feelings to him in a way that the Yellow Lion’s pilot knows is reserved only for him.

So Tsuyoshi is careful ー so very gentle in contrast to his abrasive personality, letting his calloused hands caress the frame of Takashi’s face. He watches dark lashes flutter shut, feeling the exhale of a content sigh as Takashi leans into his touch. The faintest smile ghosts his face and Tsuyoshi can’t fight against the currents Takashi has his heart under.

He thinks about how alluring Takashi is like this, breathless and longing and so personally _open_. The Blue Lion’s pilot is a divine sight that Tsuyoshi feels more than honored to be a spectator of, and would more than happily show his gratitude as Takashi would trust him so deeply. To him, Takashi is beauty incarnated, breathtaking like the moon over calm waters.

He’s then pulled closely to Takashi, chest heaving and pressed against the his. Tsuyoshi feels kiss-swollen lips trail his jaw, hot breath sending shivers down his spine.

“Please,” comes a hushed whisper from the pilot. He speaks closely to Tsuyoshi’s ear, voice dripping with the deepest emotions kept at bay. The pale moonlight continues to illuminate Takashi’s face, and the skin slowly being revealed under soft fabric. Tsuyoshi exhales into his neck, hands drifting lower.

“Please, keep holding me, just like this.”

“Anything you want, Takashi,” Tsuyoshi sighs on the other’s lips, hands sliding under fabric as he catches his lips once more.

His voice is enticing like a siren’s song. Tsuyoshi can’t say no, and finds himself being pulled in by Takashi. He lets himself drown in the softness of his lips and immerses in Takashi’s passion that sweeps him off of his feet. Tsuyoshi feels himself be washed away by the force that is Takashi’s love, allowing the pilot to breathe life into him.

**Author's Note:**

> Silver (name), Water (lion element), Moon ("planet")


End file.
